1. Technical Field
The subject disclosure relates to a linear motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mover in a linear motor with a cooling structure for mover coils is attached to a subject to be moved such as a stage. The mover (armature) has coils. The temperature of the coils increases as the linear motor operates.
Therefore, when the mover is directly attached to the subject to be moved, the subject to be moved is thermally expanded with an increase in the temperature of the coils. When the subject to be moved is thermally expanded, linear guides for guiding linear motion of the subject to be moved are put under load. This shortens the life of the linear guides.
Conventionally, a spacer made of a material with a low thermal conductivity has been interposed between the subject to be moved and the mover to suppress heat transfer to the subject to be moved. Such a structure for indirectly attaching the mover has been employed.
As a technique related to the structure for indirectly attaching the mover to the subject to be moved, for example, there has been disclosed a linear motor in which a top plate is fixed through a fastener bar and a heat insulator to the upper portion of the mover to form a ventilation flue between the upper portion of the mover and the lower portion of the top plate (refer to JP-A-2013-212024).